


A Doctor's Error Almost Killed Him...

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: My inner demons, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: (I don't know if that is how its spelt), ANGST FOR DAYYSSSSSSS, Angst, Daemos blood is red for this, Diabetes, Diabetic Keto-acidosis, Hospitals, I'm not even slightly sorry, Lorelai also has a brother, Lorelai and Ava are pretty good friends, Lorelai can drive, Lorelai's brother has type 1 diabetes, Sick!Pierce, dka, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: *THIS IS AN AU, COMPETELY SELF-INDULGENT BECAUSE I LOVE ANGST INVOLVING PIERCE!!!*Ava is loving life so far. Everything is perfect. Until one day, Pierce becomes violently ill, and they have no idea what's wrong. Can they save him before it's too late?
Kudos: 11





	A Doctor's Error Almost Killed Him...

**Author's Note:**

> Lorelai has a brother in this AU, who is a type 1 diabetic  
> Lorelai can drive  
> *Fluff to Angst to Fluff again....*

As Ava gazed out of her giant window, she smiled to herself. She had never felt so great in her entire life. Everything was perfect: she had a good job, a good family, good friends... everything had finally fallen into line for her. 

And then Leif walked in...

"PIERCE!!" The former-assassin was following the taller Daemos.

"Yes?" Came the response. Both Daemos seemed to be in good spirits as they walked into Ava's kitchen. 

"Stop leaving in the middle of training! I'm always winning when you leave! It's not fair!" Leif whined, balling his fists and keeping his arms by his sides.

"Okay, first, you're never winning when I leave. Second, I only come to get a drink of water, okay?" The former-general said bluntly. 

"Ugh, fine... c'mon, lets go!" The assassin said, already walking back towards their portal on the other side of the room. Ava hummed, amused. 

Yes, life is pretty good.

* * *

A week later, Ava was sat on her sofa, messing around on her phone. Noi and Leif were sat on the floor playing a strange combination of different card games, whilst Asch was staring out the window at the people below. It was peaceful.

Suddenly, Pierce and Rhys came through the Daemos' portal.

"-all I'm saying is that you've probably just contracted a virus from this world! It's nothing serious! Just go back to bed and rest!"

"Alright! Just let me get some water first..." 

"Is everything okay?" Noi asked innocently, turning around from his place on the floor.

"Pierce is unwell, but refuses to rest." Rhys said accusingly, pointing at the light-blue-horned Daemos. Ava looked up from her phone and saw Pierce in the kitchen. He was drinking a cup of water, but he looked a mess. His face was pale, but he cheeks were flushed. He eyes were dull and his hair was out of its usual ponytail, instead trailing down his back with the hair-tie wrapped loosely around his wrist. Just looking at him gave her a sinking feeling, as if she was witnessing something horrific unfolding. 

The Daemos-in-question rolled his eyes after finishing the water and sighed. 

"Okay, I'll go back to bed." Pierce stated, exasperated. 

"Thank you!" Rhys sighed.

As the night continued on, Ava, Asch, Noi, Leif and Rhys all enjoyed Disney movies on her TV, without a single peep from Pierce. Little did the five of them know, the former-general's condition was rapidly deteriorating, them completely oblivious. 

* * *

Ava was woken by Noi.

"Ava! AVA!!! Help!" He squealed, shaking her frantically.

"Noi? What's wrong?" She asked calmly, holding him still. 

"Just come quickly!" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of bed and through the portal in the wall. He pulled her down a part of the castle she had never seen before, leading to a long hallway with five doors. Noi pulled her down the hall, and walked through the second door. In the room was beautifully painted walls of trees with purple leaves and lakes on a sunset. Even though she didn't know much about art, Ava could tell that this must have taken a long time to paint, and it was done by hand. Unlike all the other parts of this castle, this room didn't have the green and gold paint on the walls. Whoever painted this was obviously very skilled.

After admiring the painted walls, Ava looked over to the centre of the room. Pierce was sitting on the bed, Rhys sat next to him. Pierce had his head resting on Rhys' shoulder and the latter looked increasingly more concerned as time went on. 

"Rhys?" Ava asked, the scholar looking over at the sound of his name. 

"Ava! Thank goodness! We need help, this Earth virus is doing a lot more damage than expected! What do we do?" Ava looked over at Pierce. He looked so pale and fragile, as if too much force could cause him to shatter like porcelain. 

"This might not just an ordinary Earth virus... I'll go call Mrs. Oates. Get yourselves changed into your human clothes and hide your horns!" Ava called, already halfway out of the door.

Ava quickly got herself changed, and made her way down to Mrs. Oates' apartment. She knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened, Mrs. Oates stepped out and a huge smile spread across the older woman's face.

"Ava! How nice to see y-"

"No time for pleasantries, Mrs. Oates, sorry! We have a mild emergency, and I need your help, let's go!" 

* * *

When they got back to Ava's apartment, Noi, Pierce and Rhys were all in Ava's living room, in their human clothes, and their horns had gone by magic. Mrs. Oates quickly rushes over to the three of them, and takes Pierce's temperature by placing her hand on his burning forehead. 

"I have a hunch about what's going on, are you and Lorelai friends?"

"Yes, why?" Ava asked, hurriedly.

"Because I used to help her brother when I was a nurse. He is a type one diabetic, get her to bring over the gadget-ey gizmo thing that checks your blood or whatever. I can never remember the terms after my retirement." Mrs. Oates stated.

"Of course! Thanks Mrs. Oates, can you stay here with them whilst I go call Lorelai?"

"Of course, dearie." 

Ava walked over to her front door and called Lorelai, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. 

_"Hello? Ava?"_ Came Lorelai's response from the other end of the line.

"Lorelai, hey. I'm so sorry for calling this early but do you by any chance have one of those mini-machines that measures insulin levels?"

_"Yeah, I do, for my brother. Why?"_

"I think there's something wrong with one of my friends..."

 _"One of the hotties!? Hold on, I'm on my way!"_ With that, Lorelai hung up. Ava huffed, worried. She walked back into the living room.

"What did she say?" Mrs. Oates asked, standing up. 

"She's on her way, she'll be here any minute, she doesn't live that far away." As if by magic, there was a series of knocks on Ava's door. She rushed over, opening the door to Lorelai, who was carrying a diabetic insulin pump. She shows it to Ava and the two rush into the living room.

Lorelai waved quickly at Mrs. Oates, then to all the Daemos. Whilst Ava was at the door, Leif and Asch had come into the room as well, supervising. Lorelai unplugged a few clips from the small gadget.

"I need you to pull your shirt up..." Lorelai said, "I need to plug this onto your stomach, sorry if this is awkward, but we need to check."

Pierce weakly stood up and lifted his shirt. Lorelai padded the wires onto his stomach and waited for the results to come back. She looked over at Ava.

"We're looking for anything between 4 and 8 millimoles." Lorelai stated. Suddenly, the monitor beeped. Lorelai looked down and gasped. 

"What? What!? What is it!?" Ava said, panicked. Lorelai showed her the digits on the small screen.

**'40+++'**

"What does that mean?!" Ava shrieked. Lorelai got up.

"It means we need an ambulance, NOW!!!" She yelled, dialling the emergency number on her phone. The responder picked up and Lorelai put them on speaker.

**"911, what's your emergency?"**

"Hello, we need an ambulance, stat!"

**"Ma'am, what is wrong? I need to know so I can guide you through this."**

"I have someone here who has insulin levels higher than 40!"

**"Okay, ma'am. They're in the late stages of Diabetic Ketoacidosis. We have no time to wait for an ambulance, you need to get to your nearest hospital, now!"**

Leif heard what the responder said and scooped Pierce up bridal style. Lorelai handed her phone to Ava and the group rushed out of the door. Ava came to a halt just outside her door, "Rhys! Can you, Noi and Asch all stay here? We need someone to look after Johnny since I don't know how long we're going to be at the hospital!"

"Of course, take care of him..." 

Ava nodded and practically flew down the stairs. Lorelai was already in the driver's seat with Pierce and Leif in the back. Ava flung herself in the passenger's seat, still on the phone with the first responder. 

**"How old is the patient?"**

"I-I.. I don't know! Leif!" Leif perked up at his name, holding the taller Daemos close, Pierce's head under his chin, "How old is Pierce?!"

"Around 21, I think." He said.

**"I'm asking you questions about the patient because they need to be kept awake. What gender are they?"**

"His name is Pierce, and he's a guy."

**"Ask him questions, things that will keep him awake until your at the hospital."**

"We're here!" Lorelai yelled. The car came to a halt just outside the entrance to the city's hospital. 

"Thank you!" Ava yelled, before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Lorelai. Leif climbed out of the door and picked up Pierce again. The four of them burst through the doors of the hospital, startling doctors, nurses and patients alike.

"HELP!!" Lorelai yelled while a sea of people crowded around them, "HELP!!!"

Someone rolled a hospital bed over to Leif, who placed the knight onto it. They watched as the tallest Daemos was rolled off, drifting in and out of consciousness. Leif held Ava and Lorelai close, watching as they took him away.

"Would you like to sit down in the waiting area, and we'll let you see him as soon as he's done." A nurse said, guiding them over to a group of chair to the side. Together, they sat there, waiting patiently for any form of news that their friend would be alright. 

* * *

Three weeks later, Pierce was back at Ava's apartment, happy and healthy. It turns out, Pierce was a Type 1 Diabetic. 

Now everything was taken care of, Ava and Lorelai became even more close due to that incident. Leif and Pierce are closer too, and Pierce has repeatedly thanked them all for helping him through such a difficult time. 

Indeed, everything really was perfect.


End file.
